


Strangers on a Subway

by Santana2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Worlds, Fluff, Humor, M/M, aristocats, daisuga - Freeform, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santana2/pseuds/Santana2
Summary: Suga gets lost trying to use public transportation.





	

A/N: Based off of [this post](http://fanficgalore.tumblr.com/post/150458895365/jonsy-frost-oh-my-god-omg-but-imagine-a).

This is what happens when you’re taking a break from a multi-chapter KakaIru fic by scrolling the Haikyuu tag. Also, I should be the first to point out that I have never been on a subway and therefore know even less than Suga does in this fic.

* * *

Suga was lost.

Not hopelessly so, he had a map and a train schedule and if he could just figure out how to _read it_ , he _might_ still be on time to his father’s awards banquet. Unfortunately, that was looking less and less likely, which frustrated him to no end. It had taken far too long to convince his mother that he could make it across the city all on his own and there was no reason to send the driver an hour out of the way when public transportation existed.

Maybe he should have gone for a cab. The subway had just sounded so novel at the time. Suga rolled his eyes at himself, knowing his mother would have a lovely time saying ‘I told you so.’

Luckily, it was later in the afternoon and there were only a few people on the train to watch him flail. Just a group of guys on the other side of the car and one other man who looked about the same age as him and had gotten on the train from the same stop as Suga. He thought it was a bit weird that the latter decided to only sit one seat over from him when they had practically the whole car to choose from, but didn’t think much of it after he realized he might have gotten a little in over his head.

Just when Suga started to consider maybe he was looking at the map upside down, however, the group of four that had so far paid little attention to anything, shifted ever so slightly. It was subtle, but enough to make Suga look up at them.

When he did, they quickly looked away.

Suga’s brow scrunched but he shrugged it off and went back to his schedule. Which one was his stop again?

Then one of the group stood up, drawing Suga’s attention again. It looked casual, like he was just stretching his legs. But something in the way the guy grinned cheerfully at him made Suga tense. Nevertheless, Suga nervously smiled back almost automatically. He couldn’t help it, really, it was just his nature. His smile wilted when the man’s grew into more of a sneer.

The speakers crackling to life made Suga jump as the conductor announced the next stop coming up. He couldn’t understand it though, which was a bit detrimental to the whole process of figuring out where the hell he was.

As the train crawled to a stop, though, Suga was startled a second time by a firm tap on his arm. He looked over and blinked at the lone brunette who had been sitting next to him.

The brunette smiled at him, kindly, helpfully, nothing like the other stranger’s, and nodded to the doors as the platform came into view. In a deep, calming voice he said, “C’mon, man. This is our stop.”

“I – Excuse me?” Suga stuttered.

The guy rolled his eyes in a friendly way and stood and that’s when Suga realized exactly how _built_ the man was, “I told you I’d get us here, now let’s go.”

Suga stared at the stranger for a moment, “I’m sorry, I – ,” he stopped when the man’s brown eyes slid over to the group of four significantly so only Suga would see and he nodded subtly to the door once more. Suddenly, Suga swore he felt four more sets of eyes on him.

Oh. _Oh . . ._

He shoved the map into his shoulder bag without looking anywhere else but the man’s face and stood a little too abruptly, “R-right, sorry, I-I’m coming.”

This was it, this was how he got murdered.

His mother was going to kill him.

He went to stand with the stranger, who put himself between Suga and the four men, until the platform came into view and the doors slid open.

“Stay close,” the brunette said cheerily as they walked out, a large warm hand settling between Suga’s suddenly very tense shoulder blades. It should have felt intrusive, but there was no pressure from it, nothing hostile when they started moving. Unlike the other passengers who had yet to move again.

They stepped out and for a moment Suga was afraid to look back, imagining those men behind him with knives and guns and all manner of terrifying scenarios. Or maybe the guy he’d stupidly followed out of the train would turn right around and murder him on the spot.

He had no idea what to do next, what with the prospect of his untimely demise on the line, so he muttered dumbly, “Uh, this isn’t actually my stop, by the way.” Or maybe it was. Who knew? Certainly not Suga. They reached the bottom of the stairs that led to street level and started climbing up.

The brunette glanced at Suga with a _look_ then behind them as if also checking to make sure they weren’t followed, saying, “Yes, Bambi, I figured. It’s not mine either.”

Suga ignored the first part in favor of trying to get a grip on his situation, “I-I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand what just happened back there.”

“Well, how could you?” The man chuckled in that rumbling voice of his, “Your nose buried so deep in that map, like that?”

“I was trying to find my stop . . .” Suga trailed off uncertainly as he followed the man out into the open air of the city street lined on either side with older looking shops. Every last one looked in need of a good paint job. And a window repair or two. And maybe some actual tenants in a few cases. Which didn’t look likely as the street was practically deserted.

When Suga looked back at the man he was staring at him in an odd way, “I feel like this is a redundant question, but you’re not from around here, are you, Bambi?”

“My name’s not ‘Bambi,’ it’s Suga,” Suga replied almost defensively, not meaning to give what was technically a nickname, but he was hardly known by anything else, “And look, I appreciate what you did back there, mister, but –“

“Daichi,” the man said suddenly.

“What?” Suga asked, annoyed.

The man pointed to himself, brown eyes laughing silently, “Call me Daichi. If you’re gonna get mad I prefer you use my name, thanks.”

Suga grit his teeth and ground out, “ _Daichi-san_ , then. I appreciate your help, but if you’re suggesting I can’t handle myself – “

“I don’t have to suggest anything, Bambi,” Daichi said, rubbing his jaw in a serious manner, “You proved it the second you stepped onto that train.”

Suga gaped for a second. Then turned on his heel and started back down the subway entrance.

“Whoa, wait!” Suga stopped again as Daichi came around to his front to stop his descent, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Suga felt color rise to his face, because a) This guy had a lot of nerve, insulting him and then thinking Suga wouldn’t leave and b) He had no answer to that question.

“I’m late enough as it is,” Suga said evenly, “I don’t have time to stand around and play Westside Story with you.”

Daichi’s mouth twitched into a smirk before he made the obvious effort to smooth his face before saying soothingly, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for messing with you. Friends?”

Suga glared at him for a bit, trying to pick this stranger’s motives out of his open expression. Finally, Suga figured it couldn’t hurt to at least ask directions and sighed, “Fine.”

As if reading his mind Daichi chuckled again at Suga’s grumpy expression and asked, “Where are you trying to go?”

Suga reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the sleek screen glinting in the low afternoon light. Daichi cocked an eyebrow at him but Suga just ignored him and swiped the screen. He pulled up the invitation and a picture of the hotel with the address, holding it up so Daichi could see, “Here.”

Daichi looked and now both eyebrows went up as he let out a low whistle, “Swanky, Bambi.”

“Do you know how to get there?” Suga asked impatiently.

Daichi laughed again, “Sure, Bambi, I know where it is. It’s not very far even, we can walk there.”

Suga huffed a sigh, “Will you stop – “ But Daichi was already walking.

“This way back to the forest, little fawn, let’s go,” He waved Suga to follow before shoving both hands deep into his jacket pockets.

Suga growled under his breath but followed because he was obviously an idiot with a death wish and really was not eager to try public transportation on his own again. He saw his new guide glance at him from the corner of his eye when he caught up and tried to ignore Daichi’s satisfied smirk.

They walked in silence for about a block before Suga couldn’t take it anymore and had to ask, “What did you mean, earlier?”

“Hm?” Daichi looked back at him, “About what?”

“When you said you knew I was in trouble the second I got on the train,” Suga clarified.

“Oh, that,” Daichi shrugged, “Well, for one you were riding a late train all alone. That’s a dumb thing to do, especially if you don’t know the area.”

Suga’s brows drew down, “Well, you were alone, too.”

Daichi turned his head more fully toward him and his eyes lingered on Suga for a bit longer than strictly necessary. Suga tried not to squirm under that intense stare as he once again got the feeling he was missing something.

Finally, Daichi said carefully, “Yes, I was. But I know this area . . . and I’m not dressed like _that_.”

“What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?” Suga asked, self-consciously looking down at his semi-formal black jacket and slacks, crisp purple button up and tie. His shoes were a little shinier than normal, but overall it was pretty standard fare for an evening event.

But, then, when he glanced over at Daichi’s jeans, t-shirt, and black, zip-up jacket combo, it seemed a pretty obvious contrast. This also reminded Suga that Daichi looked like he attended a gym pretty regularly. Frankly, Suga thought, one would have to be partially brain-damaged to pick a fight with someone with that shoulder width. Or those arms. Or that jaw-line.

Suga gave himself a mental slap and averted his eyes to the sidewalk passing under his feet.

Thankfully, Daichi didn’t seem to notice Suga’s brief appraisal as he led the way around a corner, “You look like you just stepped out of a men’s fragrance ad. Watch your step.”

Suga didn’t have time to be offended by that as he almost tripped over a full black trash-bag spilling out into the alleyway they’d just turned down, “Uh, Daichi-san?”

Daichi glanced back at Suga’s wary expression and laughed, “Don’t worry, it’s a short-cut. Unless you want to walk another three blocks?”

 _Not in these shoes_ , Suga thought but refrained from saying out loud. Instead, he hitched his bag more securely onto his shoulder and followed, saying, “I refuse to believe that my clothes were the deciding factor in that debacle.”

“Is that bag made of real leather?” Daichi asked in a deadpan, pointing to said shoulder bag as they reached a wood fence dividing the alley.

“ . . . Yes?” Suga murmured reluctantly.

“The court rests,” Daichi chuckled at Suga’s pout, “Okay, sorry. No, it wasn’t just your clothes.”

He paused to lift a board from its place in the fence and stepped through the slats, having to duck so as not to hit the top support. He waved Suga to follow and after a moment’s consideration at what his parents would say to this, Suga did.

“What else?” Suga asked when they were both on the other side (that was somehow dirtier than the last) and Daichi was moving the board back in place as though it had never been touched.

“Like I said, you had your face buried in that map,” Daichi said, readjusting the shoulder straps of his back-pack, “That’s basically advertising the fact that you’re an easy target.”

They picked their way out of the alley and out onto a different street, this one sporting more of the shopping district, but fuller than the last. People roamed the sidewalk, although sparsely as it was getting dark and places were closing up. Suga hadn’t realized how much he’d been worried until he saw the more crowded street.

“And then you just _smiled_ at that guy,” Daichi was still talking although now his tone had taken on an incredulous edge, “I’m sorry, Bambi, but the least you could have done was look a little mean.”

“I smile at everyone,” Suga said bemused, “How was I supposed to know it would one day make me a target?”

Daichi turned to him with a comically affronted look, brown eyes wide, eyebrows raised, “I’m offended, Bambi. You’ve yet to smile at _me_.”

“ _You_ were being a jerk not five minutes ago,” Suga grouched.

“I was just teasing you, Bambi,” Daichi chuckled.

“And you won’t even use my real name!” Suga punched Daichi in the arm hard enough to make a point, “What is with that ‘Bambi’ crap, anyway?”

“Ow! Okay, okay,” Daichi said rubbing his arm, although still smiling, “You had this lost deer-in-the-headlights look the whole time we were on the train, it was kind of adorable was all.”

That gave Suga a bit of pause and he was kind of glad that Daichi’s attention was diverted from him to the street-light indicating they could walk across the intersection. He tried to calm his blush as they walked across the street.

Then something occurred to Suga, “Hang on, is that why you sat next to me?”

Daichi gave him the side-eye, “Whatever do you mean?”

Suga’s mouth drew down into a frown, “You had a hundred other places to sit but you sat next to me. You . . . you were expecting something the whole time.”

Daichi didn’t answer immediately as they reached the other side of the street, except to smile at Suga’s obvious frustration with him. Suga was about to think he wasn’t going to at all when Daichi said slowly, “Or maybe I just thought you were cute, Bambi.”

Suga’s head shot up from where he’d been glaring at the sidewalk so quickly he almost got a crick. Before he could sputter an answer, however, Daichi stopped and pointed across the street, “Ah, here we are.”

Suga stopped at Daichi’s shoulder and looked to the brightly lit hotel from the picture on the invitation.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Suga breathed in relief as he glanced down at his watch, momentarily forgetting Daichi’s comment, “I’m only ten minutes late, too.”

“You good from here?” Daichi asked and Suga suddenly realized that he must have dragged this poor man pretty far out of his way with his incompetence. And he may have been a bit rude, too. Maybe Daichi had had a right to tease a little.

“Uh, yes,” Suga said, looking back up at Daichi and continuing sincerely, “Thank you so much, for everything. L-let me pay for a cab for you, I’ve put you to so much trouble – “

He was cut off in the middle of reaching for his phone by Daichi’s fingers wrapping gently around his elbow. Suga froze for a moment before looking back up from his bag.

Daichi was smiling that teasing smile again and Suga couldn’t control the color rising to his face as Daichi said in a low voice, “I can arrange my own transportation, thanks, and it was no trouble. However,” His hand slid from Suga’s elbow to his wrist and he pulled Suga’s arm up until he could reach the sleeve of his jacket. Daichi pushed the sleeve up in one quick motion to expose more of Suga’s forearm.

Then, while Suga stood dumb-founded, Daichi pulled a black marker out of his own pocket and uncapped it with his teeth, saying around it, “If you run into any more trouble, give me a call. Okay, Bambi?”

Suga’s wrist tickled as Daichi sketched his number across it and he stood shell-shocked. Daichi finished writing and blew lightly across the ink to help it dry and Suga was pretty sure he was just going to spontaneously combust right there on the spot. When Daichi finally released his wrist Suga stared down at the numbers silently for a second before stuttering, “I – Y-yes, sure th-that’s . . . Th-thank you, Daichi-san.”

Daichi chuckled and recapped his marker, “Now, I’m gonna stand here and watch you cross the street, so I know you got there safely.”

“I’m not a child,” Suga protested half-heartedly, still staring down at his wrist. Nevertheless, he shook himself and turned to the cross-walk, moving quickly and determinedly not glancing back at Daichi, “G-goodnight, Daichi-san, thanks again.”

“Goodnight, Suga-san, it was nice meeting you,” he heard Daichi reply.

It wasn’t until he was already on the sidewalk in front of the hotel that he realized Daichi had called him by his name. Suga turned to see the man still standing there, true to his word, making sure Suga got across.

People milled about him, but Suga saw Daichi smile and give a little salute. Suga couldn’t help it. He grinned and waved back.

“Koushi!” his mother’s voice suddenly came from behind him and Suga jumped and turned toward her as she flew out of the hotel doors in her cocktail dress and heels, “Where have you _been_? We expected you ages ago.”

Suga tried on his most placating smile, “Mom, I’m only behind a few minutes.”

“Well, you could have called, dear, I was worried,” His mother scolded, but her face softened as she gave him a once over. She reached out to straighten his tie and smooth his jacket, “I told you those trains are unreliable. But never mind, let’s just get inside, it’s almost started.”

She turned away from him and walked back in, Suga about to follow before throwing one last glance over his shoulder.

Daichi was already gone.

Suga sighed and followed his mother inside, glancing down at his wrist and noticing his sleeve had already smudged one of the numbers just a bit, although it was still readable.

Quickly, he took out his phone and started typing it in before anything else could happen, forcing the blush from his face before his mother saw him.

* * *

 

A/N: I’m calling this a one shot for now, because I have no solid plans for it, but it’s a fun write, so maybe more will come? We’ll see.

Thanks for reading! Please leave comments if you have ideas or just want to leave any realistic information on the difficulty of subway usage XD.


End file.
